


Quick and Dirty: The SoKai Lemon Orchard

by SirAngelo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I destroy canon with a cannon, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAngelo/pseuds/SirAngelo
Summary: A series of smutty, sexy, steamy, sensual, and any other similar words that begin with S stories involving our two favourite Key Bearers and dorks. All hail the SoKai!Prompts provided elsewhere.Updates monthly, not counting for time and inspiration.Full Prompt ListPresent/GiftLights Out
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Prompt: Present

A slight frown formed on the curvature of Sora's lips, as he looked down glumly at the all the cookies cooling on the wire rack. Shortbread and gingerbread. Sugar cookies and snickerdoodles. Molasses cookies and chocolate cookies with salted caramel chips. He still had a few more items to mix and bake before he finished his usual Christmas baking. A bowl of viscous white batter sat to the side, as the boy scratched his head and sighed. He loved baking, he loved Christmas, he absolutely loved his Christmas baking, but his heart just wasn't in it this year.

The cookies and other baked treats weren't what was getting him down. It was the absence of a certain redhead. Every year since they were seven, when Sora's mom first taught them how to bake, Sora and Kairi always worked together on making something – cookies or rice krispie treats or a cake or homemade ice cream, something – for the holidays to share with their friends and family. Every year, save one, without fail, whether they were friends or lovers, as they were now. It was something they always looked forward to, not matter how crazy or hectic the holidays got (and oh boy, as a young adult, was December getting tighter and tighter, today was about the only day in the month Sora had free to bake). They were all fond memories, too. Making new, crazy creations that sometimes were great and sometimes (literally) blew up in their faces. Having icing fights, taking turns attacking each other with the piping bag. Trying to reinvent the concept of a gingerbread house, making gingerbread castles or battleships, or one year attempting a gingerbread Godzilla! Sora's frown briefly vanished as he relived those lovely memories.

But, as they were growing older, things became more complex. Their lives and responsibilities became bigger. Kairi had thrown herself fully into the reconstruction and restoration of Radiant Garden, in addition to doing everything she could to learn about her home world's history and culture. Her presence and leadership was greatly appreciated by the populace, as well as her hard work and determination. She was becoming a bigger celebrity there than Sora himself, to the point he was beginning to hear whispers of Kairi being properly coronated and ascending to the throne. Of course, Sora was beyond proud of her, admiring her work ethic and drive to help others, but...

She was spending so much of her time on the Garden, in meetings and whatnot, while he was elsewhere. Sora missed Kairi. Missed spending quality time with her, doing little things and big things. Not to mention, nowadays, Riku was always off doing whatever. Roxas and Namine were busy. Donald and Goofy. Tidus and Wakka and Selphie. Pence and Hayner and Olette. Everyone had something and someone in their life and Sora was left all by his lonesome.

Also, he and Kairi hadn't had sex since Halloween. It wasn't necessarily relevant to his current conundrum, but it was still true all the same.

Having spent enough time daydreaming, Sora looked forlornly at his bowl of batter, before muttering to himself, “Guess I'll work on that batch, too.”

But then, to his pleasant surprise, he heard the door open, followed by some light footfalls. Sora wasn't expecting anyone for hours – both his parents and his sisters would be out until later in the evening – but he figured it was just Riku or Roxas popping in for one reason or another. Least he would have someone to past the time with.

Kairi hurriedly strode into the kitchen, red in the face and short of breath. Sora blinked rapidly at her sudden appearance, thinking it might have been a mirage, but no, the lovely redhead was standing in the space between the living room and kitchen area, dressed for the season in a plush, high-collared sweater, pencil skirt, and dark, opaque tights.

Sora gawked in stunned silence, he had a bad habit of doing that. No matter how much time they spent together, no matter to what level their relationship evolved to, Sora constantly found himself being wonder struck whenever Kairi flashed a trait of hers he admired and cherished. Her intelligence, her drive, her passion, her empathy, her strength, her beauty, her grace... Name it, and Sora had probably spent a minute or so staring at his girlfriend in amazement.

“Uh... hey.” He finally managed to get out, but only after Kairi flashed a smile at the little show he put on. He was such a dork, but he was oh so earnest, and she was her dork.

“Hey.” She returned, stepping into the kitchen proper. She was carrying a handful of stuff: shopping bags and some sort of briefcase. Kairi placed them carefully on the floor and immediately launched into a breathless apology. “I'm so sorry I'm late, sweetie. I'm so sorry I've been so busy the past couple of weeks. Ugh, it's just been a nightmare; nonstop all month! We're suppose to host this big ball in the castle, and then a charity gala, and I'm organizing toy drives and, oh jeez, here I go, talking about myself and monopolizing our time again...”

The Princess continued to ramble on an on, speaking at a mile a minute, with Sora trying his best to get a word in edgewise. But that was like trying to stop a turbo boosted Gummi Ship with just his body. Once she got going, Kairi was almost impossible to stop...

Fortunately, Sora knew a trick or two.

“And I felt _so guilty_ because I almost forgot about baking day. If Namine hadn't asked me if I knew what you were planning to make this year, then I would have -”

Kairi's flurry of verbiage and pleas for forgiveness came to a halt when Sora pressed his lips against hers. Admittedly, he did so mid-sentence, so that her teeth almost clamped down on his bottom lip. It was less a kiss and more... well, Sora didn't know exactly what the hell to call it. Awkwardly mashing their faces together? But Kairi had stopped talking, so he counted it as a win.

“Sorry 'bout that.” The brunet chuckled, while his girlfriend shook her head in start. “You started steamrolling there and I knew a kiss was about the only way I was gonna stop you.” Sora flashed those pearly whites, which in turn drew another smile from Kairi. “I'm actually surprised you showed up at all.”

“Yeah,” Kairi shyly tucked a strand of vibrant scarlet hair behind her ear. “I ducked out early – tried to get out earlier in fact. But...” She peered behind her boyfriend, glancing at all of his finished decadent, dessert developments. “Looks like I'm a little too late.”

“Well, I actually still do have one batch left to make.” Sora said, motion to the bowl of white batter still on the counter. He had saved it for last because it was more experimental than the other cookies had been making. Now it was his turn to ramble, as just thinking about playing around in the kitchen like that sent his brain a buzzing.

“So, it's sort of like white chocolate peppermint bark, but a cookie. Obviously. But, I dunno, I feel like that's too plain and traditional and I need something to spice it up. I was thinking of playing with the flavuor profile a bit, but I'm not sure what to add. Sea salt is always a good pick, but it probably clashes with the sweetness and spiciness of the mint. I was thinking about toasting some coconut on top. What do you think about that? Coconut and mint and white chocolate should be -”

Returning the favour, Kairi stopped the runaway train that was her boyfriend, but not with a kiss. Instead, she pulled something out from one of her bags and slammed it down on the marble countertop, the sound of the object striking the hard surface ringing loud enough to distract Sora.

“...What's that?”

Kairi removed her hand to reveal a small, rectangular cardboard box with some golden ribbon holding the lid and box shut. “An early Christmas present.” She explained, pushing it closer to him. “And a way for me to make-up for missing today.” Sora examined the box, frowning at the gesture.

“You didn't have to do this, Kai.” Her being absent for most of the day was disappointing, sure, but she showed up. She probably ditched some big important meeting to be with little old him. Trying to lighten the mood, Sora smiled and chuckled. “Not that I don't love getting gifts early and all, but, it's okay. I can wait.”

Kairi tilted her head at the boy, not believing that for a second. Even now, his eyes were locked on the box, gears in his head turning, trying to puzzle out it's contents.

“Well, you know, I was gonna give it to you early anyways.” The redhead began with a coy smile on her lips. “This just gives me a convenient excuse.” With her fingers, she pushed it all the way to the opposite edge of the counter, away from her and closer to Sora. “It's homemade, kind of fun, but just a bit cheesy. I figured that would be the perfect combination for you.”

Despite his earlier obstinate attitude, it didn't take much for Sora to break down. He gave one last look to his girlfriend, silently asking for permission, before snatching it up and removing the ribbon, a giddy little chortle bubbling on his lips. Kairi returned the mirthful expression. He would be turning twenty next year, but he was still so joyfully childlike on the inside.

Removing the lid, Sora found a little coupon book, handmade as promised, crafted from construction paper – green and red for the season, but all the ones in the back were hot pink for some reason. He didn't pay much mind to that, just thinking Kairi wanted to splash in her favourite colour. All the coupons were printed in felt marker in the form of Kairi's perfectly neat and straight handwriting, saying stuff like **“This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) breakfast of his choice prepared by Kairi Shiratori”** or **“This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) lunch of his choice prepared by Kairi Shiratori”**.

“I always thought lovers sharing these little coupon books was such a cute thing.” Kairi began to explain, as Sora flipped through the booklet. “Selphie did one for Irvine last year, and I figured it would be the perfect way to make up for all the time we've missed together.” She smiled proudly at that statement, making a big gesture over the book. “So, whenever you want to do something with me, whenever you think we're not spending enough time together, give me one of those, and it'll guarantee you a little bit of Kairi time!”

Sora honestly had some misgiving about that fact. Sure, he loved spending time with Kairi – even before they started dating, she was his favourite person to hang out with – and sure, he missed her now that she was becoming increasingly busy. But this felt... a little sketchy. Practically forcing her to do stuff for him. Shackling her to him and his needs. He would love for his perfect, bright, wonderful girlfriend to make him breakfast or dinner, or to be able to unilaterally pick the movie for movie night, or play a game of his choice with her, but this? It felt wrong to him...

Then he got to the pink coupons at the end, and a baser part of his brain took over, sending those complaints scattering into the ether.

“ **This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) blowjob provided by Kairi Shiratori”**

“ **This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) session of cosplay sex with Kairi Shiratori, with a costume of his choosing”**

“ **This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) threesome with Kairi Shiratori and a willing female partner of his choosing”**

“ **This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) threesome with Kairi Shiratori and a willing male partner of his choosing”**

Kairi giggled, as he gawked at the hot pink passes with wide eyes and a noticeable blush. “And I also added some, uh... 'spicy' ones so we could have some naughty fun in private.” No wonder she wanted to gift this separately and before Christmas Day. Sora briefly imagined her handing this out in front of his family and Riku. That would be one awkward holiday moment...

“And don't think that you're twisting my arm or forcing me to do this stuff – indecent, innocent, or otherwise.” Kairi added, hastily. Sometimes, Sora forgot how perceptive and insightful she could be when it came to him and his heart. They had spent so much time together, she could read him like a book. “This is about us spending quality time together, and lately, I've been a bad girlfriend. We're suppose to be equals and I've been taking up all of our time together with my own personal stuff.”

Sora was about to counter with the fact he did the same when they were younger – gallivanting around the worlds and constantly and callously leaving Kairi behind – and how turnabout was fair play, but he caught himself, figuring that wouldn't be conducive. Besides, as he flipped through the book, he remembered that they hadn't had sex in weeks, and he had a golden opportunity staring himself in the face.

Fitting the holiday, for all the wrong reasons, a naughty smile formed on his face.

“So, I can use these whenever I want?”

Kairi nodded. “Anytime, any place.”

“And you have to do it?”

“Mhmm. No questions asked.”  
  


“Could I use one right now?”

“Yes, if you want, but -”

Sora ripped out a pink coupon and handed it to Kairi. Specifically, the last coupon in the book.

Kairi had to hold back from rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what coupon he was using. She didn't even need to read it.

“ **This coupon entitles Sora Kido to one (1) session of anal sex with Kairi Shiratori”**

“Really? Right off the bat with that one?” Kairi taunted gently, while waving the pink paper back in her boyfriend's face. “You don't have any patience, do you?”

“Nope!” Sora said with a beamish smile, puffing out his chest and rubbing his nose. “You know me better than anyone what I'm like. Hell, I still sneak under the tree and rattle my presents!”

Kairi sighed, quickly relenting to the request. She had said 'no questions asked'. “Well, let's move to your room and I'll get changed and we'll -”

“Oh no.” Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Sora moved in on Kairi with a predatory look on his face, gently taking her by the hips, pressing the two of them together. “No change of clothes, no change of scenery.” Sora brought his lips right next to her ears, gently brushing his hair with her fingertips, before speaking a low, lusty drawl, “We're gonna have rough, sloppy anal sex on the kitchen floor. Right here, right now.”

Sheepishly, Kairi cleared her throat. She was blushing, biting on her lower lip, not entirely opposed to the proposition. In the interim of her decision, Sora ground his crotch into her. God damn, how was he already hard? They hadn't even done anything yet!

“What if someone walks in, though?” Was her reply, speaking a soft voice, as if they were in danger of being overheard. “The door's unlocked and anyone could just walk in...”

“My folks will be out all night visiting family.” Sora said, brushing her concerns aside. She wasn't being that serious anyways. Already, she was leaning in to his body, burying her head into his shoulder, rubbing thigh against thigh. “They'll be out until late. Same with my sisters.” Taking the initiative and the aggression, Sora clawed at her backside, clutching onto her girlfriend's lovely rear.

Kairi gasped and cooed at the simulation, knowing what he was getting at. What he wanted. “You get unannounced visitors all the time, though. What if Roxas or Namine or Riku decide to pay a visit?” She smirked into his shoulder, playing her part in the game. In all honesty, the prospect of a little intimate action was appealing to the Princess at this juncture, but playing coy and hard to get made things that much more fun.

“Yeah, what if...” Sora returned cryptically. One hand left Kairi's buttock, Sora using it to tug at the collar of her sweater so he could attack her neck with pleasurable nips and kisses. “What would they do if they saw us in that position. What would you do, Kairi?” He said in between nibbling at the soft, malleable flesh, enjoying the series of moans rising from her. “Don't tell me you haven't thought about stuff like that, either. I seem to remember you having a bit too much to drink at Namine's birthday party and making eyes at some of them...”

Not dignifying the accusation with a response, Kairi's own hand drifted to the zipper of her skirt, tugging on it. “You sure you're okay with doing it here? Your old homey kitchen where we made all those lovely childhood memories baking with your mom?” Her other hand drifted down his waistband, the tips of her fingers brushing against Sora's hard, burning hot dick. She relished in the sensations and the harsh wincing sound he made. “Do you want to sully that, defile that, with something so dirty and wrong?”

“Defile? Dirty?” Sora was now speaking in a more earnest and honest tone, even as he helped Kairi step out of her skirt. “There's nothing wrong with what we're doing it. I love you Kairi.” The redhead pulled away from Sora's shoulder, revealing her warm smile. “I love you so much for so many reasons, and sex is one of the ways I can express that love! To me, it's the most perfect, beautiful thing in the world; we'd be creating another lovely memory here, just like when we were kids.”

Of course Sora would have a response like that. Mr. Sex Positive. So open and accepting and non-judgmental. Kairi was beyond envious of his attitude.

“Well then, guess I better stop skipping around the obvious and get to the good stuff...” Brashly, Kairi leaned into to her wonderful boyfriend – the most wonderful person in all the Realm – for a proper kiss, while her hand descended even further down his pants.

It didn't take long for things to progress. Didn't take long for Sora to join Kairi in losing his bottoms, the full length of his now-exposed dick standing proudly, as Kairi went to service it. Skillful fingers ran over the ramrod straight organ, while Kairi welled up a mouthful of saliva, enjoying the sheer warmth radiating from it. She didn't believe in destiny or star-crossed lovers or any of that crap, but sometimes, it was uncanny at just how perfectly Sora's dick fit in her hand, in her mouth, in her other openings. The length, the thickness, the heat, the throbbing pulse of his heart... it was all so perfect. As if they were made for each other.

With a mouthful of spit and a headful of steam, Kairi rained the warm saliva down on the throbbing length, coating all eight wonderful inches of Sora's manhood with it, while her hands and the tip of her tongue continued to dance along the fully erect phallus. No lubricant was handy, so this was going to have to do.

Sora, meanwhile, was having trouble holding on from the diligent effort his girlfriend was putting in, both hands resting on the kitchen counter while he leaned against a corner of the surface. It clearly had been too long since they had done anything, because everything Kairi did felt so good. So good! Even when she did something as simple as breath on it, scalding hot air washing over the sensitive flesh... Sora shuddered in delight when Kairi fully leaned into it, lips parting and the head of his dick vanishing in her mouth, slowly working the length up and down. Up and down... Shutting his eyes and concentrating, fighting, because he could feel it coming on. He could feel it edging forward. His stamina and restraint had never failed him before, but with just a few simple caresses, Kairi was pushing Sora perilously close to his limit.

“Hmm... fuck...” Kairi temporarily removed her mouth from Sora's manhood, returning to pumping at it with her right hand. “It has been too long, babe. I almost forgot how good your cock was...” Usually, they managed to get a good row in two to three times a week, maybe five when they were particularly horned up. Going from that to cold turkey for so long was almost maddening. Kairi had missed this so much. Everything. The warmth of Sora's body, his scent, the dulcet tones of his voice, his loving touches and gentle caresses. She had been yearning for this physical and emotional contact, and had not realized how badly she needed it until right now.

The redhead then took a moment to consider and examine the state of her lover. Shut eyes. Puckered lips. Quivering breath. A nasty look crossed her face, as her fist tightened around the heavy, fullsome erection, pumping harder and faster. “Don't tell me you're tapping out so soon, Sora?”

“No, no..” Sora squeaked, trying to laugh it off, even as Kairi's grip grew stronger, her left hand coming beneath to cup at his balls. “I'm just – AH! I'm fine, totally fine.”

He only lasted another minute or so.

Without warning, after another series of taunts from the passionate princess, just as she was about to engulf his length again, Sora hit his limit and then soared right past it, jerking his hips and releasing his seed. A stream of thick, white liquid arced through the air, barely missing Kairi, before splattering on the countertop.

“Hehehe...” Sora chuckled nervously, as he looked down at Kairi and her “I thought so” face. “Would you believe that you're just really good at this stuff?”

“I _know_ I'm really good at this stuff.” Kairi fired back, smug expression on her face. “You're just a helpless horndog of slut who blew his load after half a blowjob.”

“In my defence, okay, I've been stuffed up, okay? It's been two months.”

“Six weeks.” Kairi corrected, flatly, “And it's not like you don't have other methods of relieving yourself.” The brunet scratched at his head and shrugged.

“Yeah, but choking the chocobo just doesn't have the same appeal nowadays...” His vision scanned over to the mess he had made on the kitchen counter. Sticky cum staining the surface all around the bowl of raw cookie dough. Wait... did some of it end up in the unmade dessert? Sora immediately shrugged the possibility off. Yeah, he had been told his orgasms were powerful, he came long and hard, but no way he was able deposit any of his spunk all the way over there, especially considering there was none on the rim of the bowl.

During Sora's close examination, Kairi pulled away from her boyfriend, turning around and falling onto her hands and knees. “Guess it's a good thing that was just a prelude to your actual present, sweetie.” Hiking up the hem of her sweater, Kairi revealed her bottom, covered by the dark tights that went up to her navel, pink-and-black panties showing through the semi-opaque material. “You're all lubed up, Sora. When. You're. Ready.” In time with each word, Kairi wiggled her butt back and forth, a tantalizing display for her beloved.

A big, joyous smile split Sora's lips, as he fell down next to Kairi, on his knees hovering over her, hands finding their way back to her ass. Kairi moaned as Sora kneaded and squished the supple, tight flesh despite herself. She was never too thrilled whenever they did try anal, but she knew Sora loved it. It made for the perfect treat when the occasion called for it, and now, the perfect naughty Christmas gift. She figured he would squash and massage her bum for a while, trying to make as much lascivious sounds come from her mouth as possible, before moving on to the main event and then -

_RIIIIIP_

Sora had grabbed a handful of her tights and pulled from either end, creating a huge rent in the seat of the garment, bearing Kairi's perfect ass and crotch to the world.

“Sora!” Kairi hissed, peevishly, as he was now pawing at her exposed flesh. “Seriously? Tearing a hole in my tights?”

“I'm just eager to unwrap my present, Kai.” Sora joked, as he moved from the tights to the other article of clothing covering his girlfriend's nethers, sliding her panties to the side as to expose her anus and slit.

Kairi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. “Of course you'd say that. Can't believe I didn't see that – HMMM! Soraaa...”

Wasting no time, Sora had oriented himself so that he was hanging above Kairi's rear from above and the side, before spreading her cheeks and diving into the sumptuous banquet before him. While he had business down the backdoor, it would seem rude not to visit the main entrance, if just for a bit.

Sora's tongue roughly lapped at her lower lips, drinking the sweet nectar that flowed freely, sending Kairi into a tizzy. She moaned and writhed sheer gratification, shimmying her hips back and forth as Sora went deeper and deeper, his tongue wriggling deep into the vulnerable pink flesh.

“Oh fuck, Sora, yes! I love it when you eat me out! It's the best!” Damn, it really had been too long. Sora was a savant when it came to eating pussy, but Kairi couldn't remember the last time she had gone this crazy from this sensual tongue bath.

Sora was enjoying himself, too. Every sound and movement Kairi made only drove him further, wanting to please her even more. That was certainly one thing he had learned about himself through sex, he loved bringing pleasure to his partner as much as receiving pleasure himself. And, hey, 'tis the season where it's better to give then receive.

Switching from Kairi's lower orifice to her upper one, Sora spread her cheeks again, enjoying the spunky redhead writhing and fighting against his grip. But when it involved one his favourite things in the world, there's no way Sora would up losing. He gazed over at Kairi's cute little hole, before leaning in and poking the tip of his tongue against the puckered, muscular opening.

Intense tingling sensations surged up Kairi's spine, as her boyfriend explored and probed the opening with vigour and love. It always felt so weird whenever Sora played with her butthole. Good, but weird. Her breath caught in her throat, as she felt the wet, slippery muscle dig even deeper down the chute, Sora purring contently into her butt as he did. How did he do this so readily and easily? Didn't he know what the exit was commonly for? And yet he was slurping and licking and sucking on it like it dispensed ice cream.

“Oh, Sora...” Kairi moaned again, despite herself, face down and buried on the tiled floor. Good, but weird. Very good but very weird. Still, Sora showing off how much of a cunning linguist he was wasn't why they were here. “Please! Please, baby, just put it in already!”

“Eager to get it over with, Kai?” Sora asked in between slurps and licks and other indecent noises. “What a wicked little royal slut you are. Imagine what your people would say if they saw you now.”

“No!” Kairi protest, voice cracking from the waves of pleasure being dumped on her. “Not that, I mean – nrrgh – at this rate, all that effort I put into wetting your dick will got to waste. I, uh... don't really want to do this totally dry.”

Sora followed along with the reasoning and agreed, pulling back from his feast, but not before finishing with a big, sloppy kiss right dead center on the hole. Kneeling from behind her, he place one hand on either hip. His cock twitched in eager anticipation, the lower head knowing exactly what was about to happen. But just a little more fun and games before then...

“You've been a bad girl this year, Kairi Shiratori.” He proclaimed, before laying a firm slap down on her rump. “Do you know why you're on Sora's naughty list?”

Kairi let out a low whine, answering in sultry tones, “I've been a bad girlfriend. Spending all my time with the studs and sluts on Radiant Garden, neglecting my amazing and loving boyfriend.” Another smack on the ass drew a small yip from the redheaded vixen. “I deserve to be on your naught list, Sora...”

“And what do you think bad girls on my list get, sweetie?” Leaning forward, Sora rubbed the length of his dick in between the crevice of the two soft, plush cheeks. Kairi flinched and shivered when the fat, thick head of the phallus bumped up against her opening.

“Hmm, not a lump of coal in my stocking...” A shy and wanting smile appeared on Kairi's face, standing in contrast to the purely devilish smirk Sora carried.

“Nope! Instead, I'm gonna cram your stocking full of a white, diamond hard cock!”

That was it for Kairi. Gone too far with the dirty talk, hitting those diminishing returns. Illusion broken. The girl broke down into a series of quiet snickering, muffling it by burying her face in the collar of her sweater. She probably should have been focused on her boyfriend and his current path forward as, without warning or preparation, Kairi felt her back entrance roughly and thoroughly pierced by Sora. Her hidden snickers turned into full-on shameless gasps and shouts.

As it turns out, half-dried saliva didn't make for a great lubricant, as Kairi was finding out first hand. She felt her anus stretch and contort to the fit the massive girth of her lover, that good weird good feeling from before magnifying to levels not felt before. “Fuuu... Sora! Why do you feel so much bigger in here...” A delirium of pain and pleasure clouded her thoughts, as Sora kept on pushing despite the tightness and resistance he faced, Kairi gnashing her teeth in response to the pressure inflicted on her. Both boisterous brunet and ravishing redhead grunted and groaned in stereo during the entire ordeal.

Sora's long, sensual groans eventually began to overtake Kairi's softer, mixed exclamations, as he started to hit the sweet spot. The severe tightness of the cavity clamping down on every last inch of his cock, while also feel like it was sucking him in caused his brain to explode in gratification! He fought for every bit of purchase in the strained and stuffed rectum, every victory feeling so good, and every roadblock spurning him to push harder. To fight harder! Feeling particularly daring, Sora delivered a powerful, forceful thrust, driving down on his lover's backside, burying himself even deeper into her.

Kairi squealed and mewled, surprised and delighted, as Sora fully hilted himself within her ass, tongue lolling out and a bit of drool spilling from her open mouth.

“Ohmygawd Soraaaaaa yeeeesh...” The girl slurred in ecstasy, as Sora pulled out slightly, not responding, all of his conscious thought focused on the task at hand.

Without any sort of lubricant, building a rhythm was most difficult, but Sora eventually found it, gently sliding in and out, hands tightly seizing onto the hips and waist of Kairi. Focused thrusts and stabs. All about steadily building momentum. Faster and faster. Kairi's cries began to rise in volume, backed by the fleshy sound of Sora's thighs and crotch smacking into her buttocks.

Everything – the heat, the closeness of the cavity, Kairi struggling against the pressure and howling and shrieking in delight – was all too much for Sora. He could feel the orgasm building, the second surge of spunk. But he wasn't done just yet. He had a few more cards to play before the game ended.

“This... this just might be the best Christmas present you've ever got me, Kai...” Sora managed to say, struggling to get the words out as he drowned in pleasure. He felt his manhood twitch in it's muscular sheath, bumping and grinding against the walls. “S-so, I think I have to return the favour! MMM!”

One hand came off her hip, slipping beneath her and shooting right towards her wet, smoldering slit. Kairi thrashed about, entirely not expecting the stimulation, as one of Sora's fingers slid inside her pussy, beginning an assault on two fronts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Sora YES! I love this so much! Let's make a new memory together... do it! Do it!”

“Ah! Yes! I'm gonna make you cum, Kai. We'll go together, just like always. And I'm gonna abuse these cards as much as I want, fuck you whenever I want! We're gonna have a lot of fun together!”

Voices rose and mingled and Sora continued to his attack. The furious force of his spears – his phallus and his finger – began to reach a fever-pitch, while Kairi practically melted into a puddle, offering no further resistance, just letting herself go along for the ride, while babbling to herself “Why does it feel so good? So good, so good...”

Despite his best intentions and efforts, Sora couldn't hold on against the vicious clenching and fastening the rectal walls inflicted on himself. A low, throaty roar preceded the orgasm, as he released. Waves of thick semen flooding the passage and overfilling it, the excess discharge sloshing and spilling from the well-penetrated anus, piling on the floor while staining her tattered tights and the hem of her sweater.

Kairi curled up on the floor, riding the bizarre sensation of Sora finishing in her ass, before being overtaken by another pleasurable sensation. Sora had pulled out and quickly went to work on finishing his promise, licking and fingering at Kairi's pussy until she achieved the necessary release, as well, Sora going so far as to dutifully lap up the sweet juices expelled from the damp opening.

“Ah, god damn... I needed that, hun.” Sora moaned, slightly stirring on the floor. They spent maybe ten or fifteen minutes just cuddling with each other in the mess they had made, forgetting about anything else. The two finally began to shift and rise up, Sora delivering a tender kiss as they did. “Thank you so much, Kairi...”

“Of course, anything for you, sweetie.” Kairi returned the kiss, hugging the greatest person the Realm of Light had ever known tightly. Then, she sighed. Not sad or despondent, but content. “And honestly, I think I needed that, too. Shit has been crazy the past few weeks and I have been stressed out to the nines. A little bit of release like that was just what I needed.”

“Oh, and, uh, sorry about your tights.” Sora playfully pulled at the hole in the material. Admittedly, he mostly did that because he thought the torn tights and exposed nethers look was sexy, but maybe he had gone too far. “I'll buy as many pairs as you want for Christmas.”

With an impish grin, Kairi pulled away, moving towards the bustle of bags she had brought with her. “It's okay. When I realized I would be giving you that coupon book today, I figured you'd pull something like this, so I came prepared.” She held up one bag in particular. “I brought an extra change of clothes.”

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Plan ahead for your boyfriend's penchant for rough and wild sex and come prepared. What a very Kairi thing to do.

“Well, why don't you get changed, and I'll clean up this mess. Then, we can move onto something a bit more wholesome and finish off these cookies. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

As luck would have it, despite everyone's hectic schedule, the week following Sora and Kairi rutting on the kitchen floor gave them what they were looking for: quality time to spend with everyone. The two of them, alongside Riku, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus all had some time away from the hustle and bustle of the holiday season. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Sora hosted a quiet little Key Bearer Christmas Party at his place.

In addition to the various other snacks and treats he served, Sora took the party as the moment to debut his holiday baking. And there was one plate of cookies in particular that seemed to be the talk of the cozy gathering.

“Sora! These cookies are amazing!” Namine said, through a mouthful of said cookie. “What did you do to make them this good?” Kairi seemed to agree with her sister's sentiments, as did Roxas and Aqua.

“I dunno what you're on about, Nam, but these taste... off.” Came Riku, face screwed up in distaste, slowly gnoshing on the same treat. Terra and Ven were on Riku's side of this. “I can't put my finger on it, but it's not great...”

Sora examined the cookies everyone was eating, which left him confused. It was the white chocolate and peppermint ones. In the end, he and Kairi had decided not to add anything else to them, just leaving them as is, flavoured by the white chocolate, crushed peppermint, and a bit of vanilla. What was everyone tasting that was so polarizing?

Then, he remembered.

His early release caused by Kairi's heavenly mouth, and the arc of cum flying through the air, landing on the countertop. Landing near and around the bowl of raw batter. But... there's no way that could be the cause of it, right? Even if a trace amount of his jizz dropped into it, it shouldn't be perceptible through all the other flavours. There was just no way it was possible.

Right?

Still, a shit-eating grin found it's way to Sora's face, one which Riku did not let go unnoticed.

“What is this? What did you put into it that's causing to smirk like an idiot?”

“Hmm?” Sora forced his face into a neutral position. “Oh, nothing. Just glad you guys are enjoying them. Merry Christmas, everyone!”


	2. Prompt: Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not wholly happy with this one, but it's certain to be better than the garbage Square is shoveling out later this week.
> 
> Also, check me out on Twitter if you want to follow along with any updates I have for my works, @Angelo_Fiction.  
> https://twitter.com/Angelo_Fiction

Aqua and Sora stood before the entrance of a yawning cave. The rays of the morning sun did not stretch far into the cavern, both Master and apprentice unable to see deep into the veil of darkness nestled within.

“This will be sight of your test today, Sora.” Aqua explained to her curious apprentice. The blue-haired woman had taken both Sora and Kairi under her wing in recent months, guiding the couple on the path to become fully-fledged Keyblade Masters. Her tutelage was greatly appreciated for both Sora – who never had a proper teacher prior – and Kairi – who was eager to prove herself and improve her abilities – and she always presented them with unique and interesting challenges to overcome.

To that end, Sora wondered aloud about the noticeable absence. “Where's Kairi, then?”

“Today's lesson I have designed solely for you. Kairi will be joining us, but not until later.” Aqua then turned back to the cave, motioning to it, and explaining in earnest what they were doing at this seaside cavern.

“Within that cave, in pitch blackness, you will find a chair. For fifteen minutes, you are to sit upon that chair, with your arms firmly place on the armrests, but you will not be bound. You will not be allowed to move and you will not be allowed to make a sound. Every so often, a small amount of illumination will spark within the darkness, revealing pieces of a hidden message. Your task is to puzzle out the message and return it to me.”

Sora considered the task laid out for him, thinking it all seemed pretty easy at face value. Sit in the dark and decode a message? Where's the trick?

His Master was all too happy to provide one for him.

“Within the darkness, during those fifteen minutes, _something_ will happen to you. Something in an attempt to break your focus and concentration.” And that would explain a lot. Namely, why Sora was by his lonesome with no redheaded beauty in sight. Sora's attention span would sometimes get the worst of him during training, he wasn't going to lie. But, when you were being trained by someone as beautiful as Aqua and your training partner was _literally_ the prettiest and sexiest person alive, could he really be blamed for that? “And remember, during all this, you must remain seated and silent.” Aqua reiterated. Oddly, her mood had soured a bit, smile falling flat. She seemed mildly uncomfortable about something, by Sora's estimation. “You fail the exercise if you stand up, if you remove your arms from the rests, if you say anything, or if you cannot properly give me the hidden message. Understood?”

“You bet, Aqua. Er, Master.” The formalities of their relationship often evaded Sora. Didn't help that Aqua insisted the titles be set aside when training wasn't in session.

“Good. The challenge will last fifteen minutes, and then you'll have another five to collect your thoughts before I come to retrieve you. When you're ready, Apprentice Sora.”

Said apprentice took a few minutes to gather himself and focus, taking a few deep, steady, centering breaths. Whatever this “something” that was going to occur, he had best be prepared as well as he possibly could be. Aqua was so talented and creative with magic, Sora could be facing a myriad of distractions within that cavern.

Eventually, Sora wandered into the darkness, forsaking the light of the greater world. He stumbled along, deep into the cave, soon being robbed of all sight as the darkness set it. Even the sounds of the gentle, rolling waves no longer reached him, with the entrance long vanishing behind him. Ahead though, there was another glimmer of light, revealing the chair that would be key to this challenge. It looked like it would be a pleasant seat, at least, for what might be a long fifteen minutes.

The moment Sora took the proper position – seated upright in the plush, comfy chair with his arms parallel along the rests – the thin light expired, and he found himself in total darkness.

Maybe a minute past before Sora started feeling antsy. Whatever Aqua had planned on happening hadn't even occurred yet! The young man simply detested being confined to one spot for too long, especially without something to occupy his frantic, hyperactive mind, his scattered focus, and overactive imagination. The brief bits of illumination hadn't started yet, either, making Sora shift around nervously even more, doing his very best not to remove his arms or but from the chair. Nothing had happened yet and his patience was already beginning to wear thing.

_Hey, wait a minute, that's it._ Sora thought, sitting alone in the darkness. Well, the thought only appeared after he had imagined and recalled a host of other things – images flashing in his mind a mile a minute – including what he was going to make for dinner tonight, and the marathon session of wild sex he and Kairi embarked on in Twilight Town a few weekends ago. _What if there is no “something”? What if this is all suppose to be psychological and stuff? Just me, sitting alone, nothing to do but wait and be silent. That's really fucking slick, Aqua. It's gotta be -_

Something brushed up against Sora, killing his thoughts and theory. Instinctively, he flinched from the sudden, surprise contact, legs twitching and shifting around, feet scuffing against the cave floor, but he fought the urge to rise up and move away. He blinked and peered, but found nothing in front of him. Even after this time, his eyes had yet to adjust to the blackness.

The something continued to brush against his knee and thigh, Sora settling down and trying to think about what this would entail. An attack? Pain would make it difficult to remain silent and concentrate. But so could other forms of contact, like tickling. And whatever this was, it felt like a human hand, as it gently brushed his left thigh up and down. Up and down. It actually felt quite pleasant, Sora sinking deeper into the cushions. He almost, almost let out a satisfactory sigh, before clamping his lips shut.

Up above, a spark of light briefly flickered, drawing his eyes up. For only a fleeting moment, Sora could see the cavern ceiling, along with something glimmering among the stone. Pinpricks of sparkling matter that formed letters. He was pretty sure he saw a 'L' and a 'D'. Definitely sure he saw a 'H'. The test had begun in earnest it seemed.

Feeling a weight come down on his lap and something press up against his chest, Sora assumed the figure hidden in the dark was sitting on him. This was... confusing. Where was this going? What exactly was this something suppose to do?

Another spark from above. More letters Sora had to scramble to read and then retain, already trying to figure things out from his limited knowledge. But, the moment the light receded, Sora's eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

The figure slowly and sensually began to grind against his lap. His cock stirred and stiffened in response to the stimulation

_Oh shit! Aqua! What the hell is this?_

It didn't take long for Sora's manhood to grow fully erect, uncomfortably hard as it's girth pressed against the tight confines of his shorts. Sora didn't have the most self-control when it came to his lower head – usually popping at least a semi in most vaguely erotic scenarios – but even if he had a will of iron, it wouldn't help him in this situation. The unseen thing was slowly grinding (what Sora assumed was) their buttocks against his lap, moving in slow, sensual circles, while also rising up and down. Up and down. Catching both shaft and tip as they did. His breath shuddered, squirming in his seat, which only added to the friction and contact between him and his mystery molester. A cold sweat broke out on his brow. How was he going to hold on through this?

A flash of light came and went, Sora risking losing sight of the ceiling to try and get a good look at whatever was performing one hell of a lap dance. The only thing he saw in the brief period of illumination was a near-anomalous figure, a blaring shadow lacking much detail. At least he knew whatever this was looked human and had female proportions.

_Okay, okay, okay..._ Sora kept his eyes up to the ceiling, impatiently bouncing a foot up and down, while trying to puzzle this out, hoping that would keep his mind off what was happening. _I can't believe Aqua would pull a stunt like this. I literally cannot believe it!_ Sora may not have been a close to his Master as he wished, but he knew the blue-haired woman was a little skittish around the concepts of sex and sexuality. Not judgmental or anything, just staid and conservative. She grew up in a different world with different values is all. _This has to be some kind of illusion or summon she conjured up._ Sora rationalized, intently focused on the ceiling and flashes of light. _But why would she have a spell like that?_

Maybe it wasn't an illusion or the work of spellcraft from the hauntingly beautiful Keyblade Master (Sora immediately cursed himself for thinking about Aqua like that, given the situation he was in. His cock spasmed, practically crying out, as his assailant kept at it). Maybe this was some sort of Heartless, like the Parasol Beauties. Ashamed as he was to admit it, but Sora did vividly remember jerking it to the curvaceous and alluring Heartless, waking up in the dead of night with a painful erection, imagining the next time he came across a pack of said Heartless, we wouldn't slay them with his mighty Keyblade, but tame them with his even mightier cock. Not to mention, later stumbling upon a treasure trove of porn, drawings of anthropomorphic Heartless, usually having a train ran on them by Sora and his friends.

_Wow, our fans sure are perverts..._ Not that Sora was on to judge, he was the biggest perv of them all...

Sora dashed his head against the back of the chair, fighting back a groan that was building in his throat. _Stop_ being _the biggest perv, Sora!_ He reminded himself, as he took a deep breath, cheeks puffed out. He was breathing through his nose now. Doing whatever it took to fight back from speaking or making a noise. _This is why Aqua is testing you in the first place! Because you daze off during training and imagine all this stuff and leer at every hot girl and guy that cross your path. Focus, focus, focus!_

  
Easier said than done, as the figure continued to have her way with Sora, rubbing their pert, firm backside up and down his erection, slow and deliberate. The apprentice Key Bearer continued to squirm underneath the pressure, slowly inhaling through his nose, even as long strands of silken hair tickled his nose. The sweet scent of mangosteen and pomelo, mixed with something warm and spicy, entered his nose. Despite himself, Sora drank deep of the alluring scent, even as he could feel his clothing grow a little moist. He wasn't sure if that was because of his sweat or some other fluid he was emanating...

_This is torture! Actual torture!_

Eyes still locked on the ceiling, still breathing through his nose, Sora at least felt confident he was gathering more and more of the message. At least twenty letters as of now. But then, mercifully, the figure removed herself from his body. Sora exhaled, a little worried he made too much noise, as it felt like the weight of the world had been pushed off his lap. Even if he only had a minute's reprieve, that would be enough, he was sure of it. Catch his breath, refocus, unscramble the message...

Then, in one swift motion, the hidden figure unbuckled Sora's belt and pulled both his shorts and boxers down to his ankles, his throbbing member springing free. Things were about to get much worse before they got better...

Going back to the well, the figure backed that ass right back on up to Sora. The light flickered again, and Sora could see they were bent over at the waist, hands on the ground, butt protruding towards Sora. Instead of sitting on his lap, this time the figure pinning his cock between her butt and his own abdomen. Trapped between a hard place and a very soft, very squishy place, Sora's dick found itself perfectly sliding into place between the crevice of the two cheeks of his torturer.

And thus the game began again, as the mysterious woman began to raise her backside up the full length of Sora's mighty eight-incher. Whoever this person or thing was, she was clothed, the item covering her bottom made of a roughly textured material. They rose their ass high up to the pulsating head and then all the way back down to the base. And back up. And back down. Sora's dick roughly sliding in between the cheeks like a bow sawing against a violin, creating beautiful, if lewd, music. And every time they completed the cycle, the girl went a little faster. A little harder. More and more and more. Friction and heat and pleasure began to heat up against the spine of Sora's member, the sound of denim rapidly rubbing on flesh filling the air.

Sora's eye bulged out of his head, as it took everything he had to not moan and call out in pleasure. Every ounce of restraint not to rip himself from this god-damned throne and exact a measure of revenge against this mystery girl. If she was so intent on playing with Sora's dick, he could give her a taste of the real thing...

Thrashing and writhing in his seat, more letters appearing just at the edge of his field of vision, Sora felt his balls contract slightly, his phallus pulsing with a primal need for release. _Some random illusion girl is going to make me cum..._ He thought, dully. What was Kairi going to think when she found out? Aqua had to have cleared this with her, right? Hell, Sora wouldn't put it pass the devious redhead for coming up with this test herself.

For a brief instance, as Sora caught a 'K', 'N', and 'E' appearing in sequential order, he envisioned his girlfriend doing this to him, his cock pinned in between her tone and muscular ass, as she taunted him. Of course, with Kairi, this kind of stuff would probably involved ropes and a blindfold. Maybe a ball gag. Sora added those things to his daydream, too.

_Kairi would probably be wearing, like, one of those officer cap thingies, too._ Even if he knew he shouldn't, Sora was pulled into the idle fantasy, the girl stroking his cock at a furious pace now. _Dunno why those are so sexy, but they are._ The image of a smoldering beauty with scarlet hair topped by a black leather cap entered his head.

And that was all it took to push him over the edge.

Mentally placing the beauteous form of the royal Key Bearer over this black outline, Sora's voice hitched, dangerously close to making a sound again, as he released his load. Strings of sticky cum erupted from the head of his cock, spraying into the air and splashing over the butt and lower back of his torturer. This seemed to be her goal, as the shadow girl came to a grinding halt, but held her rear in place, even as the hot beads of semen dripped from her back.

Sora sank into his prison of a chair, melting from the pleasure of the orgasm, his brain drowning in endorphins, temporarily forgetting his problems. Thank goodness Aqua wasn't testing his sexual stamina and restraint. Though, why would she ever test that? Regardless, he was just thankful to have survived that ordeal without breaking the rules set out for him. Sora took a moment to breath, letting the high of release leave him eventually, before getting back on track.

He was sure he had missed a few letters, and he had no idea how much of the fifteen minutes he was given had past, but Sora was still confident he could figure out this secret message and pass this test. After all, if he managed to keep his cool during the enigmatic lap dance, Sora was more than sure he could pull through whatever was left.

Then the strange pulled off Sora, his half-hard, half-soft penis flopping forward without anything to hold it up, and Sora's heart and confidence sank. _Oh no oh no... what next? What's she planning now?_ Clearly Aqua was challenging him on a theme, challenging him versus his biggest vice, so what would the phantom tease put him through to try and push him over the edge? Handjob? Footjob? Full-blown penetrative intercourse?

Sora could hear the scuffing of stone, as the figured moved about before him, hidden from sight within the shadows. The waiting was unbearable, but he knew whatever came next would suck even more.

Suck...

_Wait... if Kairi helped Aqua with this, then she probably would have told her how much I enjoy..._

The shadow outline of the tease came into view, falling to her knees before Sora. Something wet and rasping fell atop the head of Sora's softening cock, raking across it. The phallus stood back to full mast almost immediately following contact with the girl's tongue.

_Oh shit! Oh damn, oh damn, come on!_ If he could make a sound, Sora would be whining like a dog right about now. _Aquaaaaa!_

A wet, squelching sound filled his ears, as the phantom tease gobbled down on Sora's waiting, wanting cock, soft lips enveloping the head of the organ. His fingernails dug into the material of the armrests, his own lips pressed together along with his teeth, with Sora frantically rocking back and forth in his seat. Never before had he wanted a blowjob to come and go so quickly...

_Wait, what am I saying? Passing on a BJ? I've become everything I hate!_

As before, the mystery girl applied a “slow and steady” technique, starting out at a gradual pace, before picking up a head of steam, increasing in speed and amount of shaft swallowed. One eye watching the roof and one eye watching his lap, Sora could see the darkened head of the sensual shadow bob up and down, devouring more of his cock on each down motion. Little by little, she made her way down to the four-inch mark, cheek and tongue twisting around the ramrod straight erection.

_Aggh! You're a sadist, Master!_ Sora stamped his feet in a little tantrum, a part of him bemoaning the fact he couldn't enjoy this. He felt no guilt for the dalliance, certain Aqua must have cleared this with Kairi beforehand, but this was cruel. Beyond cruel! Giving him one of his most favourite things in the world but in a scenario he wasn't allowed to truly enjoy it! What was sex without sound? Without moans and groans and utterances of love and lust?

Sora's eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering open and shut, as he did everything in his power to suppress another expression of carnal joy. The girl had turned and worried her way almost all the way down, the bulbous head of his dick brushing up against the roof of her mouth, as she very gently sunk her teeth into the supple, vulnerable flesh of Sora's cock. Just how could this get any worse?

“ _Oh, hey, Sora_!” Selphie Tilmitt happily called out, bubbly voice bouncing off the cavern walls. Sora just about jumped out of his seat, but made sure to tightly clutch at both armrests. Oh great, had Selphie somehow stumbled upon their training ground? How was he going to explain this to her? Being caught in the buff with some shadowy sex simulacrum blowing him? This was going to go over well...

“ _D'ya wanna have some fun together?_ ” Selphie asoed, which took Sora off-guard. Not just because of her question, but also because he was now noticing how off her voice sounded. Both distant and near, sounding like it was coming from everywhere at once. And that wasn't because of the echo. “ _Don't worry. Me and Kai are besties. Sharing boyfriends is perfectly natural! In fact, I bet she's paying Irvine a visit right now. So? Whadd'ya say..._?”

Obnoxious slurping sounds filled the wake of Selphie's lurid offer, Sora only being further confused by all of this. _What kind of kinky shit does Aqua think we get up to?_ Okay, okay, Sora and Kairi did get up to a lot of stuff that could qualify as “kinky shit” but they weren't in an open relationship or anything like that!

Sora winced, breath and voice (thankfully) snagging violently, as his dick was being further and further pulled into the moist, warm hollow of the shadow seducer kneeling before him. Loud, sloppy smacking sounds rang out, as the girl began to fully release the thoroughly soaked phallus before vociferously engulfing in it on go, repeating the action after vacuum sealing their lips around it.

_Jeez, okay, so today I learned Aqua knows how to program a phantom that can deliver a killer blowjob. Guess she's some kind of closet pervert. I mean, she hangs out and teaches a bunch of horny teenagers, day in and day, it was bound to rub off. I guess we corrupted her._

Sora exhaled sharply, breathing out at a rapid pace, trying to focus on his mission and thoughts instead of the excellently performed carnal act the illusory thing was in the middle of. More and more letters flashed by. He figured his daydreaming might hurt more than hinder, push him closer to his release, but – hey! - they was no penalty for cumming. Plus, more relevant to his dilemma, focusing on both tasks the necessary and frivolous – kept his mind distracted from what was happening.

Not to mention, he was pretty sure if he didn't fill his mind with perverted fantasies involving him and his friends, he would be focusing on Selphie's offer. Whatever the hell that was.

Then, to Sora's horror, it started again. Not Selphie's voice echoing from all directions, but another of his closest and most dear girl friends.

“ _Sora. Please, please, I need you!_ ” Namine moaned out, in desperate need, lilting voice full of lascivious desire. Again, Sora practically jumped out of his seat. His fingernails were beginning to bend from the stress of digging into the arms. “ _Ever since Castle Oblivion, I've felt this burning desire for you, Sora. I know I'm Roxas' girlfriend, but I wouldn't mind being your side-piece, how about it...?_ ”

Sora's mouth puckered and twisted, as if he had swallowed the most sour candy in existence. _Okay, this is getting out of hand!_

Yes, he was certain Namine held some very deep feeling for him. And, yes, Sora also figured his feelings for Namine were intense, tangled-up, and hard to define. But she loved Roxas. She loved Kairi. He loved Kairi! Namine was loyal and sweet and just teensy bit shy. She would never pull something like this! Just like the shadow currently sucking on his knob (and doing a damn good job!) Sora was convinced this wasn't real.

It didn't make the temptation any less harsh. It didn't help him with his struggling and waning concentration.

A clumsy tongue began to slither it's way around Sora's engorged shaft, or at least, try to do as much, as the titanic pillar of the Key Bearer's manhood was a bit too thick for the girl to find purchase, instead settling for slicing and slashing at the cock with the muscular lash.

A grimace creaked across Sora's cheeks, as he leaned and rocked in the chair some more. Maybe he should just give in to his lusts and wanton wants? What's the worse that could happen? Master always did say failure only led to new opportunities to learn.

Still indecisive on his course of action and without the use of his hand, Sora crossed one of his legs over the back of the mystery girl, forcing her further into the blowjob. Judging by the uptick in her (already pleasurable) speed, the tempestuous siren seemed pleased by the turn of events. All the while, more false voice began to ring out from all around Sora. A full chorus lines of sirens trying to lure him to certain demise.

“ _Oh, come on, Sora. Do you really think you can last at this?_ ” Sora's heart sank when Tifa's gentle taunts began. Aqua had certainly done her homework, cherry picking one of his longtime crushes. “ _You can't control your little friend. You pop a stiffy whenever you come within twenty-feet of me! Don't be so shocked, of course I noticed._ ” Tifa's disembodied voice chuckled, only adding to Sora's embarrassment. “ _Tell you what, if you quit while you're ahead, I'll give you what you want: my big, fat titties! Can you imagine them, wrapped around your mighty cock, spraying cum all over them and my face? You know you want it..._ ”

Now, as Sora was still pinned down by the mouth of the shadow girl, he was beginning to rationalize, bargain with himself. Maybe this was real. Maybe Tifa was standing outside the cave mouth, calling out to him. Maybe she was sincere in her offer. Maybe she and Cloud were into some kinky shit, too.

Could he really risk this?

Grimacing even harder, Sora dug his fingers and feet in. Only a little more to go.

“ _Sora._ ” Elsa's voice was much more modest in her tone, lacking Tifa or Selphie's playfulness or Namine's need. “ _This is an odd request, but part of my duties as Queen requires me to produce an heir. I may not be a romantic like my sister, but I can't think of a more fitting partner than the dashing, brave Key Bearer._ ” Sora eyes were snapped wide open, as wide as possible, drying out and gazing up at the ceiling. He didn't want to close them even for a second, less he envision one of these lovely women in the blackness of the blink. “ _I know I'm asking a lot, but just one night, that's all I need. If that's not enough, I could always ask Anna to join in with us..._ ”

_Okay, that's it! Aqua's a perv. She's as big a pervert as Kairi, if not me!_ Sora might have laughed at the revelation if the test allowed it.

Still, possibility or not, Tifa or Elsa or Namine or whoever the hell else, Sora urged himself to hold on. To fight his baser instincts. In fantasy, he may have encounters with others besides Kairi, but he loved her. He respected her and their friends. He would fight.

He could feel the tightness in his testicles again. Wouldn't be long before he had a second eruption. Hold on. Hold on. Just a little while longer...

_I made a promise after all..._

“ _It's okay Sora, just get up and get the relief you so badly need._ ” Now it was Kairi speaking. Sora was almost relieved to hear her, even if his cock began to twitch rapidly. At least he could indulge in this fantasy and possibility without any guilt. “ _Even if you fail, even if you flunk out of Keyblade school, I won't think less of you._ ”

“ _Actually, Kairi, you should._ ” Aqua replied, sounding far more husky and amorous than she ever did in reality. “ _According to ancient laws of the Key Bearers, if he fails and you become a Master, then Sora becomes the personal pet of his peers and Master. Yep. Absolutely an actual rule and not something I made up on the spot._ ” Sora gravely doubted that. “ _Sora would be nothing more than the boytoy of Master Aqua and Master Kairi._ ”

“ _Ooh! That sounds like fun!_ ” Kairi cooed in an excited giggle. “ _And I like the sound of that, too. Master Kairi. Master Kairi! Has a good ring to it!_ ” It did. It really did. Sora couldn't deny it. “ _Screw what I said, Sora. Give up, give up! You can break your promise, it's okay. You've broken so many of them that I'm used to it. Used to you letting me down! So just give up, I'll take Aqua as my bride and you can be our pet. We'll be a nice, big happy family! Do it, do it!”_

The lewd symphony of siren calls and sloshing suck noises was accompanied by the the sounds of tongues and lips smacking against each other, along with Kairi and Aqua's soft sighs and moans. They were making out! Kairi and Aqua were making out, supposedly in front of Sora! The suffering boy was never one to rank his fantasies, but _this_ , this had to rank up there. Top five. Top three. Kairi's perfect body and angelic visage mashed up and pressing up against the graceful and powerful figure of their collective Master...

Sora came. A bigger load than the first round. A more powerful orgasm surging through his being. The mystery molester didn't miss a beat, greedily downing every last drop he expelled, finally breaking contact with the erection of the Key Bearer.

Sora did want to give him. He really did. The potential to fulfill one of these fantasy was so alluring. The chance of throwing away the title of Master to be a pet and plaything for the two women he loved the most was an even stronger temptation.

_But I can't. I can't. I owe her._

In a fit of curiosity, Sora had asked if there had ever been a husband and wife team of Keyblade Masters. Answering to the best of their knowledge, both Aqua and Terra replied in the negative. Not long after, Kairi had said it would be nice for the two of them to be the first. Sure, they were still a way off of marriage, but, face it, Sora and Kairi tying the knot seemed inevitable at this point in their relationship. Both Riku and Namine and others had said as much at different points in time. It was a matter of “when” not “if” at this point.

So, Sora promised Kairi. Swore an oath that Sora Kido and Kairi Ralleone-Shiratori would be the first team of husband and wife Keyblade Masters. And he had broken far too many promises with her in the past.

_Not again. You're gonna keep this one, Sora._

An agonizing few minutes passed, no more taunting voices or sensual acts, as Sora sat in darkness with his scattered thoughts and waning stamina. Eventually, light return to the cave, shining over top Sora and the chair just as it did when he first entered the chamber. It seemed he had reached the time limit for the test.

“Oh, thank fucking god...” Sora exhaled, sighed, moaned, whimpered, laughed. Everything and anything. Who knew fifteen minutes of silence would suck so hard? He brought his hands up from the armrest, fingers throbbing in pain and fatigue.

“Ugh. When I'm done here, I'm either going to find Kairi and rock her world, or I'm going to lock myself in my room and spend all night polishing my Keyblade.” He wasn't referring to the Kingdom Key.

Sora sat in the cave for a few more minutes, stretching his fingers and hands, muttering to himself, and trying to fit the puzzle together.

In the end, Sora believed he had everything figured out.

Exiting back into the sunlight (but not before pulling his shorts back up), Sora was pleased to see Aqua joined by Kairi, the latecomer apprentice smiling slyly at him while wearing a loose fitting tanktop and a pair of jean shorts. Aqua had a bit more of a nervous and impatient expression, her lips a squiggly, uneven line, but nodded and perked up at Sora's arrival.

Upon seeing the redhead and the bluenette, Sora's mind briefly summoned the image of the two in a lover's embrace, quickly storing that spicy bit for later.

“Well, Sora, what did you see in the dark?” Aqua asked. “What did you learn?”

Pausing, Sora quickly went over all the info he had. He was pretty sure he didn't have all the letters necessary, but was still confident he had the right answer. Aqua was trying to teach him something more than self-control, and between the specific events of the test and the smell of something, Sora was confident he had it.

“'What the light blinds and darkness conceals, the heart sees true'.”

Immediately upon recital, Aqua's smile broke out, bright and proud. “Well done, Sora. You pass.”

Kairi clapped and cheered. “Way to go, sweetie!” The redhead quickly rushed over to hug her boyfriend, the later grateful for the physical contact.

Relief and the feeling of success washed over Sora. Having to go through all that and get nothing out of it would have been brutal. “Well, you certainly made me work for it, Master.” Sora said, hugging Kairi tightly. Craning over his shoulder, her then asked the elder Key Bearer. “Say, do you mind if I ask how you decided to do this test? You know, with the -”

“No. No you may not.” Aqua flushed, bright red, while her nostrils flared out, snorting peevishly. “That would be highly inappropriate and... don't tell Terra or Ven I implemented something like this.” Aqua shut her eyes and sighed. “Or Vanitas. That jackal would never let me live this down.” Sora and Kairi agreed quickly, to which Aqua nodded before turning away. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to go... somewhere else. Well done, Sora. The three of us will meet up at the usual place on Saturday evening. Relax until then.”

Quickly, as quick as her long legs could carry her, Aqua stormed across the sand, still blushing and muttering something under her breath, as well, leaving the two young lovers to themselves.

“What do you think that was about?” Kairi asked.

“Eh, Master probably has some _private business_ to deal with.”

Kairi shrugged at Sora's cryptic remark. “Well, wanna head back home? You can tell me all about your test along the way.” Sora eyed his girlfriend, who seemed to be trying her hardest not to grin and smile about something.

“Oh, I think you know what happened. Seeing as how you were there.” Sora accused, to which Kairi furrowed her brow and quickly denied in quizzical fashion. He was not to be deterred, however. “Come on, Kai. Just admit it. I know that was you grinding up on me and sucking on my dick. What? You think I wouldn't recognize the feel of your body?”

Kairi's lips formed into a hard line, remaining obstinate. “That was just an illusion made by Master.” The redhead laughed, trying to deflect. “In case you hadn't heard, she's really good with magic.” Sora smirked, victoriously.

“Here I thought you didn't know what happened in the cave?”

For a brief second, the facade Kairi held faltered. “Well, I just guessed.” She stammered. Sora still held her in his arms, and pulled her closer. “Besides, shouldn't I be all sweaty and gross if we just had sex in a cave?”

“Aqua cleaned you up. I heard she's really good with magic.” Was Sora's snarky reply. One hand reached at her backside, while the other fell to her hip. “Besides, I heard voices that repeated a bunch of my sexual fantasies. Stuff you would know _pretty_ intimately. And whatever it was that gave me a lap dance smelled just like your body wash you've been using lately.” Sora could still smell the spicy, sweet scent wafting off the girl.

Kairi blushed and cleared her throat. “Again, more of her illusion magic. Pulling from your mind and memories, I guess.”

Now, everything Kairi had sad up to this point could be true. Sora knew that. But, he had one last trump card to play. Something Aqua's magic couldn't mimic or fake.

The hand resting Kairi's hip moved to the front, pressing hard on her crotch. The redhead writhed in pleasure within Sora's embrace, as Sora felt the hot, damp spot dead in the center of her core.

“You're fucking soaking wet, babe. All worked up without any release of your own.” Sora then whispered into her ear. “How about we go back into the cave and I give you some action? A private celebration party for me passing the test.”

Like a flash, Kairi tore away and dragged Sora back to the cave. Her top was gone before they had fully fled into the darkness. She soon found herself upside down, balancing on her neck and shoulders, feet up to her ears, while Sora piledrived her into blissful submission. She came twice before he did once, finishing on her face and chest. A quick swim in the ocean followed, to clean up and cool down, and the two were on there way, chatting about what they wanted to do with their free time given to them by their Master.

Sora, though, had another thing on his mind.

Namely, how could he convince Aqua that the next time Kairi had a solo exam, they pull the same trick on her, and make the Princess fight he urges and desires while being teased and used by her boyfriend?

_Get ready, Kai. You're in for a wild ride..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of housekeeping before I go. While I plan to continue writing based on the prompts given to me by my overlords, I may also use this as a collection for any SoKai lemons I come up with that don't deserve their own story. Maybe We'll see.
> 
> Fuck ReMind. Fuck the Kingdom Hearts games. Fuck Square-Enix.


End file.
